


Spring Clean

by Whatevergirl



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard lies in bed waiting for Clark to return, but he dozes off. However, Clark does return and resumes their previous activity. </p><p>Basically just a bit of practice at writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Clean

Richard sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, his bare body cooling now that his lover had had to leave. He was determined to be perfect for Clark, and if the man had to hurry out of here to go save a kitten stuck in a tree or whatever the problem was now, Richard would be understanding.

And generally he was. He had gotten used to the fact that half way through a meal, Clark often froze, cocked his head to one side for a long moment before giving him an awkward glance. Richard simply smiled at him and went back to eating, or if Jason was over, Richard would focus on his son instead. 

Richard never even complained that Clark contributed very little to the house work. Surely as Superman, it would take him no time to dust the high ceilings, or to do the dishes. But Clark was rarely there at the end of a meal, so it was Richard who would clean the pots and put them away. Still, he mused as he stared at the ceiling, maybe he could get Clark to clean the ceilings in the apartment, possibly even run a paintbrush over them. Richard really wanted them cleaning up, but he could not be bothered on the days he got off.

He rolled onto his stomach and shut his eyes, the arousal that had been surging through his body when Clark had been lying on top of him was seeping away, and his long day was catching up on him. Even the thought of getting up to put pyjama bottoms on felt like too much. The covers hid his butt, and that was as decent as he needed to be. Jason was with Lois, so only Clark was going to be seeing him soon.

Clark had better be seeing him soon, Richard decided as his breathing slowed and his body relaxed. He very much enjoyed waking up next to the man.

\---XXX---

Clark landed gently in the living room, sliding the window shut behind him. His eyes scanned around, flitting over Richard’s shirt that was still dropped by the kitchen door over to the TV remote that was sticking up between the cushions on the couch. 

He could hear his lover’s soft breathing from the bedroom, and so Clark carried on through.

Richard was settled on his front, the covers kicked off onto the floor and his body bare for Clark to view. The large man move silently across the room and crouched down by his head, his fingers reaching out to softly caress the slumbering features. His tips slid down and pressed into his mouth. Richard’s eyes fluttered open slowly as his mouth took Clark’s fingers in.

“Hey.” He whispered, leaning in to replace his fingers with his mouth.

“Hey.” Mumbled Richard, sleepily. He slid a heavy hand up to Clark’s shoulder and pulled. The man went willing, covering Richard’s body with his own and he took possession of his mouth.

Richard moaned gently, curling up against Clark and lifting a thigh to wrap around his lover’s hip. Clark pressed him into the mattress, his hips rocking as he peppered kisses down his neck. Richard moaned, but Clark didn’t stop. His head spinning as the scent of his lover overwhelmed his senses, Clark began to nip at his skin.

The smaller man was panting, Clark listened to blood surging and gentle whimpers barely permeating the air. He couldn’t decide if it was him or Richard making the noise. He thought of clear skies and the rush he got watching the sun rise, that slow burn he always got when he saw the first rays slipping up over the horizon. It was nothing compared to this; nothing compared to Richard’s blue eyes glazing over as he tried to focus on Clark sliding down his torso. 

Clark inhaled deeply as he reached Richard’s cock. The thick, musky scent that belonged to just Richard was more arousing than it had any right to be. It made Clark’s body tremble in anticipation. He winced slightly at the flavour when he finally wrapped his lips around the head, but didn’t pull back. 

Keeping just the head in his mouth, the sent hot air out of his nose, down Richard’s length. The smaller man yelped and threw his hips upwards, and Clark was nearly caught off guard with how focussed on his task he was. However, he moved before he gagged and still keeping just the head enclosed.

When the larger man pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit, trying to milk out more of the bitter fluid, Richard let out a loud whimper and his hands reached up to grip Clark’s hair; it ruined the perfect ‘Superman’ hairstyle he had, but he knew the man liked to see him mussed and imperfect. The idea simply endeared Clark to the man even more. The one person who could accept him as Superman, accept him as Clark and loved both sides and every bit in between.

“Cla-Clark… More!” gasped Richard, spreading his legs and lifting his hips. 

Clark nodded his head, the cock slipping from his mouth. He glanced over at the bedside table, aware that the lube was sat on top of the various wires inside, but it was so far away. He could travel faster than light, but he was unwilling to spend any time away from this vital position.

“Clark!” Richard whimpered, now trying to wriggle over to the table, reaching a hand out to try grasp the drawer handle.

Clark couldn’t disobey his lover’s desires. He forced himself to go slow though. He took time to sit up, shift away and lean over to slide the drawer open. Richard was not willing to go slowly though, he sat up and crawled into Clark’s lap, the contact of their naked skin burning hotter than any close pass of the sun.

The tube clasped in his fingers, Clark wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him deeply. Richard responded eagerly, though in his arousal he was, as usual, less than skilfully co-ordinated. Clark enjoyed his enthusiasm though, groaning as his lover wriggled in his lap, pressing weight on Clark’s cock. 

Clark slid his fingers down to his lover’s butt, allowing his hands to roam the soft curve. He let his fingers drift closer to Richard’s hole, the other hand eased up into the man’s hair. As Richard began to rock his hips, torn between getting friction on his cock and trying to entice those fingers inside his body, Clark fumbled open the tube and slicked up his digits.

Pushing fingers in, sliding and stretching his lover… Not even the sight of a protostar hitting a million degrees C, fusing the atomic nuclei together and igniting could compare to this. The sight of a star being born was always breath taking whenever Clark saw it, but it didn’t snatch the air from his lungs in the same way as knowing Richard was ready to merge with him. The fusing of hot atomic nuclei had nothing on their own mating.

He lay Richard down on the mattress when he was prepared, taking a moment to look him over. The pale skin of his lover, the unhardened skin of a man in his early thirties with a desk job and a child… he was perfect. Clark’s eyes locked with Richard’s, and everything stopped. For a moment, the Earth could have stopped turning without Clark noticing, dozens of forest fires could have broken out and they would have had to wait till the end of the moment. 

Richard gave him a small smile, struggling to twist his expression into something other than slack-jawed arousal.

Pressing his face into Richard’s neck, Clark pushed inside as carefully as he could and it was as though he was floating in the atmosphere, nothing but Richard was real to him, panting softly underneath him. The smaller man reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, the heated, sweaty skin of his legs sliding against Clark’s surging body; his waist, buttocks and legs, Richard was touching as much of his lover as possible. 

“I love you.” Gasped Richard as they moved together, his sea blue eyes gazing into Clark’s deep blue ones. The larger man nodded his head and bit his lover’s shoulder as his arousal edged towards its peak. 

Clark whimpered and urged movement into his trembling arms, reaching down to tug at Richard. Richard let out a yell, his fingers digging into his lover’s back as he threw his hips up and came. Clark moaned loudly, still desperately writhing into the heat on his cock. 

“Come on, Clark. Don’t you wanna come for me?” asked Richard, panting in time to Clark’s movements. 

Richard lay back on the bed, pushing Clark’s body away from his own and reaching out to slide his fingers down Clark’s nose and over his lips. The whisper of “I love you” sent Clark over the edge and he came deep in the smaller man’s body.

He collapsed to the side, panting and whimpering. Richard smiled sleepily at him wriggling back up to his body. 

“Good night.”

“I love you too.” He whispered gently.

“You’re helping me spring clean tomorrow.”


End file.
